


Those Wolf Eyes!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Leon is sent to find and bring back the Presidents daughter, only he won't be working alone on the job. AU in which Ada works for the Secret Service instead of working for Wesker. Leon soon finds out the woman has a certain charm when it comes to animals, as well as people.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Late Partner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryNataliaRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/gifts), [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



Leon S. Kennedy, survivor of Raccoon City and former cop if for one day only, found his world turned upside down after that very day. He'd been trained by the Secret Service to protect the President's family, only now the real fun began.

"Kennedy!" a gruff sounding man called him over.

"Got a job for me?" he asked.

"The Presidents daughter's missing," the man informed him.

"Missing?" Leon repeated. "All this training to protect them and now I find out the daughter's missing."

"Yeah," the man nodded before picking up some papers to hand over to him. "She's been reported in Spain."

"Spain?" Leon thought. "What am I dealing with here?"

The man just looked to him. "Find the daughter, bring her back alive."

"Just me?" he asked bewildered.

"No," the man told him before pushing him out the door. "Your partner will be there. Now get going!"

Leon wasted no time getting prepared. He really didn't know what to expect so he chose light, a pistol and ammo should be ample. Now was the time to be heading out to where his transport awaited him.

"Wonder who my partner is?" he thought to himself as he now rode in a cop car with two Spanish cops.

"You're a long way from home, cowboy." One sneered at him.

"I'm just here to do my job," Leon just shrugged.

"And what would that be?" the other asked.

"I'm here to find the Presidents daughter," he simply told them as he looked out the window.

"Really?" the first piped up again. "All by yourself?"

"I have a partner waiting for me."

The two turned to each other, shaking their heads.

"Couldn't come together, huh?"

Leon didn't respond, simply thinking to himself about the very thought.

"Pull over, I gotta take a piss real bad."

The one driving sighed heavily as he pulled up to allow his partner to relive himself. As they waited, the cop offered Leon a cigarette, which he refused.

"Suit yourself, cowboy." He shrugged.

Turning back to the scenery, which to be honest really wasn't anything to look at, just trees and long grass. He still couldn't help but ponder on who he'd been partnered up with, in all honesty he really hoped they could defend themselves and actually do something.

"It's freezing out there all of a sudden," the cops partner complained as he climbed back in the car with them.

Getting the car up and running again, it wasn't long before it was pulled over to the side.

"That's as far as we go," he warned him.

Opening the door, Leon stepped out giving his compliments to the two.

"Did you say something?" the driver asked, but Leon just ignored him as he headed for the cabin not far off.

"Alright, wonder where my partner is?" he pondered as he looked around, seeing no one about anywhere. "Hope it wasn't some kind of joke."

Sighing heavily he decided it was best to see if there was anyone in the cabin first. Anyone that he could actually ask to help with his search would be great. He was just about to knock on the door as it creaked open.

"Hello, anyone home?" he asked, looking inside.

When he received no answer he stepped inside to find a man stood in front of the fireplace.

"Excuse me, sir!" he called out stepping closer.

The man didn't seem to acknowledge him until he was standing beside him.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen this girl here in the photo?" he asked as he held out a photo of the Presidents daughter.

The man responded in Spanish, forcing Leon to put the photo away.

"Sorry to have bothered you," he apologised as the man walked over to grab a poker in which to hit him with as he held it up.

"Freeze!" Leon warned, pulling out his gun on him. "I said freeze!"

The man ignored his demands and carried on, swinging the poker at him. Leon quickly dodged the attack and shot the man in the leg.

"Don't make me..."

Another swing was sent his way as the man just ignored the bullet wound. Another shot rang out and Leon could only stand and see what he'd just done.

"He's human," he frowned as he bent down to inspect the body of the fallen man. "I wonder why he was acting so hostile?"

The sound of a running motor and other things going on outside caught his attention. Quickly standing up to look out the window, he could see the truck was now backing up and what's worse there were more of the villages wielding tools. They looked just as angry as the one he'd just dealt with.

"What the hell's wrong with these people?" he thought bewildered as he turned to search the area for a way out.

The window was the quickest way out, so he he jumped right through it. Quickly dealing with the people outside with a bullet to the head. He inspected the next lot, finding them all to be the same thing, human.

"I better get to the bottom of this and fast," he thought as he headed on.

Soon he made it to a small farming area with a church. Pulling out his binoculars he could now see that the people on the burning stake were the cops that had brought him here. His phone rang as he surveyed the area. Lowering the binoculars he now took the call instead.

"Leon!" a woman was heard right away.

"Um, yeah?" he answered, unsure of who knew his name.

"My name's Ingrid Hunnigan," the woman introduced. "I'm to keep a check on you, just in case you need any help."

"I see. Well as it is I've just had to put down some hostile villages," he informed her.

"Hostiles, already?" she sighed.

"Yeah, and the further I go in the worse I'm seeing."

"Be careful out there, Leon."

"I will," he nodded. "Um, you don't know anything about me having a partner do you?"

"She hasn't turned up?" Hunnigan frowned.

"She?" Leon asked.

"Yes, she's one of our finest. I've never known her to be late though."

"She may already be ahead of me then, I'd best find out."

"Alright, keep me informed if you find out anything."

"Will do," he told her before cutting the call. "A woman, huh? Wonder where she is?"

Making his way into the farm area he knew for a fact this wouldn't end well. The gate was of all places on the opposite side, forcing him right through.

"Looks like I've no other choice," he frowned as he moved in.

A woman stopped raking to turn to look at him to then raise it up and point him out.

"Great," he sighed, having to raise his gun in defence as more of the villages surrounded him.

He managed to deal with most until he found himself cornered, the sound of a chainsaw sent chills down his spin.

"Shit!" he groaned as he raised his gun on the chainsaw wielding maniac making his way over.

Pulling the trigger, Leon was rather annoyed as he heard the click but no bang.

"Great, just my luck." He frowned as he looked for something, anything to stop this crazy man.

It was far too late however as the chainsaw was brought down upon him, though thankfully he didn't actually feel anything and the man in front of him dropped to his knees.

"What the..."

The rest of the villages all turned around, seemingly just as surprised as he was. That's when they too all starting dropping like flies.

"Who is that?" he thought as he looked up at the tower to not see anyone.

"You do know that these work wonders, don't you?" a female's voice was heard from behind him.

Quickly turning he was met with the most stunning woman he'd ever seen in his life.

"Here," she smiled as she threw the magazine to him.

"Thanks," he responded, while fumbling to catch it while trying to not look stupid in front of her.

"Names Ada Wong," she introduced, "of the Secret Service."

"You're my partner?" he asked, though he could plainly see as she was wearing an all black outfit with body armour.

"That's right, handsome." She smirked.

Wow, handsome on the first meeting. He felt privileged to be standing here in front of her.

"The name's..."

"Leon, right?" she asked before he could get his own name rolling off his tongue.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Leon S. Kennedy."

"What's the S stand for, Sexy?" she teased him.

"Um, Scott actually." He informed her.

"Suits you," she smiled playfully. "I look forward to working with you Mr Leon Scott Kennedy."

"You can just call me Leon," he shrugged. "No formal business here."

"Come on then, Leon." She gestured with her head. "Time we got a move on. The Presidents daughter's still missing."

Leon shook his head with a sigh, but followed her on.

"Women," he complained.


	2. You Can Talk?

He followed Ada on through to the next area.

"What the hell was wrong with..."

"Shush!" she abruptly stopped him. "You hear that?"

"Hear what exactly?" he asked, straining his ears to listen to what she was hearing.

She ignored him as she headed down the dirt path, her gun at the ready just in case only she stopped, holstered her gun and bent down to something Leon couldn't see properly as a fence blocked the view. He quickly headed over to now hear whimpering. The sound made by an animal.

"Ada, what are..." he asked, getting cut off once again.

"Shush!" she frowned, holding out her hand to him. "Back off a little."

Leon rolled his eyes, but backed up a little as she worked her magic.

"Shush, it's alright girl." He listened to her speak softly and calmly. "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help, alright?"

Leon shook his head with a smile as he leaned up against the fence with his arms crossed and his head resting back against the wooden panels as well.

"You'll not bite little old me, now will you?" she went on to sooth the beast caught in the trap.

He looked down on her now as she edged in closer.

"Easy now," she soothed. "We're here to help you. Leon."

He stood away from the fence now.

"I thought you had this handled," he teased her as he walked over to see her glaring at him.

"Just open the trap, she's hurting here." She reminded him.

Leon now took a moment to see just how big the creature was that she was now cuddling the head of.

"You sure she won't attack as soon as I open this?" he asked as he stepped around the large wolf.

"I can't be sure for your safety," she shrugged lightly as the wolf panted over her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks." He huffed as he placed his fingers between the two spiked sides to then start pulling.

The wolf yelped and snarled in pain, only to have Ada run her hand down the beasts neck to ease her.

"Nearly got it," Leon grunted. "This thing is tough."

"Easy girl, nearly there."

As soon as the metal spikes parted ways from deep within the wolfs leg Leon gave the go ahead.

"Now!"

Ada pulled the wolf towards her, forcing her to move her injured leg from the device as Leon quickly moved his fingers out of the way for the trap to snap back again. He fell on his backside with a sigh of relief at still having all his fingers.

"How is she?" he now asked as Ada looked to the wolfs injured leg.

"The wounds deep, but it should heal. I have some supplies I can use on her."

Leon watched as Ada reached into her bag to pull out a first aid spray and bandages. He watched as the wolf allowed her to take care of the wound without hassle.

"You have a way with animals," he told her.

She looked to him with a smile.

"I have a way with people too," she winked.

Leon felt his heart skip a beat.

"Listen, Leon, I'm going to stay with her for a while. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He nodded.

"I'll catch up as soon as I know for sure she can fend for herself."

"Alright, I'll head on."

And with that he stood to continue on.

"Seems I'm on my own again," he sighed as he moved on.

It wasn't long before he was heading down a slope with high cliffs on each side. The only problem was that he could now hear voices, and that wasn't the worst of it. Nope, the villagers were now ready to push a boulder down to crush him.

"This is just not my day," he sighed as he quickly ran to then jump into the nearby clearing.

His heart was racing and his legs were a little shaky, but he'd managed it.

"That was too close," he frowned. "Better watch out for anymore dirty tricks they're going to pull on me."

The next area wasn't so bad if not for the villagers sending dynamite his way.

"Why hello there, stranger." A voice called out to him.

Turning around he was met with a man in a long coat.

"This way, stranger. I'll show you what I have to offer."

Leon looked around, wondering why the hell a random man was hanging around in a place like this.

"Got some good things on offer. Things that you're sure to need," the strange man now showed him as he opened his coat.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, getting right to it. "You're not like the rest."

The man just chuckled. "That's for another time, stranger. Now what'll it be?"

Seeing a sniper rifle hanging from the man's coat, was rather strange but a blessing to say the least.

"The rifle," Leon pointed out.

"Not a bad choice," the man smiled behind the mask covering his nose and mouth. "Anything else?"

"Ammo?" Leon asked.

He opened the other side of his coat to reveal a good selection for him. After paying for the goods, Leon was on his way again. The rifle was far better for taking out the dynamite throwing villagers, so that was something. Once they were cleared out here, Leon entered the broken cabin and to his surprise he could hear someone or something banging on the wardrobe door from the inside. Moving in he kept his gun at the ready just in case as he opened up the doors. A body fell by his feet, a live one that shook but couldn't speak because of the gag. Leon ripped the tape from the man's mouth, causing him to wince.

"Easy there," the man complained.

"You're not one of them," Leon commented.

"Nope," the man sighed. "So care to untie me?"

Leon pulled out his knife, slipping the blade up through the ropes that held the man's arms behind his back.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Hey, uh, you got a smoke?"

"Got gum," Leon offered instead until the sound of footsteps were heard.

"Oh great, the big cheese."

"The what now?" Leon asked bewildered.

"The big cheese," the man repeated as Leon stood to go kick him, only to have his boot swallowed by the man's hand.

Bad idea it would seem as Leon now found himself being thrown back into the one he'd just rescued, the two getting completely knocked out. He felt a pain in his neck, but couldn't remember much else. When he finally came to, he found himself tied up with the man that had now introduced himself as Luis Sera, a former cop too. Leon had told him about why he was there and that he used to be a cop, just for the day mind you.

"So, cop, got any bright idea's on how to get us out of here?" Luis asked.

"Working on it," Leon sighed just as one of the villagers walked over with an axe. "That could help."

"Huh, are you serious?" Luis asked dumbfounded.

"Just move on my say so," Leon warned him.

"Alright," Luis thought nervously.

Leon waited for the right moment for the villager to strike.

"Now!" he shouted, the pair parting as the axe cut them free.

Quickly Leon dispatched the man by throwing him over the top of him into the wall, where he landed on his head with a sickening thud. Once Leon was standing he wasn't at all surprised to see Luis had fled.

"Well that went well," he sighed. "Wonder if Ada is having a better time than I am?"

As he made his way out, he couldn't help but sigh at not seeing the woman around anywhere.

"Lucky wolf," he thought as he made his way over to a large lake.

Pulling out his binoculars he searched the area, seeing two villagers dump a body in the water. Soon enough something large swam up and took it whole.

"I have to cross that," he frowned as he tucked the binoculars back in his pouch. "Ashley awaits so..."

Climbing on the nearest boat, he started up the engine and steered himself through the waters. Luckily someone was kind enough to leave him some harpoons in the boat, perhaps it was a warning for what was to come. The boat shook violently as the water parted to reveal the large ugly fish creature thing. A hook on the boat had somehow managed to slip free and get caught on the things tail, dragging the boat across the lake.

"I knew this wouldn't go well," he huffed as he bent down to grab one of the harpoons.

As soon as it struck the creature it went wild, thrashing about. Quickly grabbing another Leon threw that one too, getting the creature more worked up. He threw another and another until he was out. The thing turned sharply, hitting the boat and getting Leon's leg caught in the rope. He cried out as the rope tightened, threatening to tear his leg off from the knee down. Thinking quick through the pain, he grabbed his knife and hacked away at the rope below his boot. Once he was free of it, he laid back as the thing swam off.

"Today is definitely not my day," he groaned before starting up the boat again to reach the other side.

Once at the dock, he climbed out with a limp. His leg pained him, but not as much as his chest was doing right now. Coughing into his hand, he was surprised to see a small pool of blood upon his glove.

"What the..." he groaned as the pain in his chest worsened.

He just barely managed to drag himself to the nearby cabin before collapsing.

oOo

He awoke a short while later to then feel a pain in his chest like no other, it felt like something was inside of him, feeding off him. The pain grew worse and before he knew it blood red veins started showing up all over his body. The pain intended and...

oOo

"...on! ...eon! Leon!"

Finally he could make out his name. He groaned as he placed a hand to his head, opening his eyes slowly to a large wet nose right in front of his face.

"You're awake," a voice was heard.

"Huh, you can talk?" he asked, furrowing his brows at the wolf looking down on him before she stepped aside to reveal Ada standing over him. "Oh, hey, it's you."

"What happened to you?" she asked as he pulled himself up, or at least tried to as Ada now kneeled beside him to push him back down.

He placed his arm over his eyes with another groan, the large wolf now laying down next to him with her chin resting upon the shoulder of his other arm.

"You don't look so good, Leon. You should..."

"No," he protested moving his arm away to try to get back up. "I have to find Ashley."

"I know, but five minutes rest shouldn't hurt." Ada told him as the wolf stood to place a large paw on his chest to keep him pinned down.

"Not you too," he groaned before turning to Ada. "I just realised you still have the wolf."

Ada couldn't help but smile and turn to look at the animal beside her.

"She wouldn't leave me," she shrugged.

"Maybe it's your eyes," Leon smiled as Ada turned back to look at him. "You have wolf coloured eyes."

"Do they alarm you?" she asked.

Leon closed his eyes while still smiling. "No, they're beautiful."

And with that he passed out, leaving Ada and the wolf to watch over him.


	3. Finding Ashley!

Ada wouldn't exactly tell him she was worried, but she was. She'd been sitting, standing, pacing back and forth in the small building for the past three hours.

'Five minutes rest,' was what she'd said and already he'd been out for longer, much longer.

The wolf had watched her for a while before settling down beside Leon, her chin resting on his chest as he slept soundlessly. She'd watched as the sky darkened just before the downpour arrived. Leon groaned as he stirred awake, the wolf now making a move to stand as he heaved himself up.

"How are you feeling now?" a voice asked from behind him, while helping him sit up.

It took him a moment or two to realise where he was and what he'd been doing prior to passing out.

"I'm alright," he nodded as her hand moved from his shoulder. "Just a dizzy spell."

"That wasn't just a dizzy spell," she frowned, arms crossing over her chest as she moved to the front of him.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, pulling himself to stand. "Have you checked in with Hunnigan?"

"No," she shook her head in response, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Hey, Ingrid, it's me."

She was half expecting the response she got.

"It's been six hours, why haven't you checked in?"

"We ran into a few problems," Ada informed her. "Leon being one of them."

"Hey," he frowned. "I told you I'm fine."

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"He was passed out when I found him."

"Found him? Where were you?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later. For now we're continuing on."

"Alright, you two. Be careful."

"Understood," Ada now smiled at Leon before cutting the call.

"I just passed out, it's no big deal."

Ada seemed sceptical, but let it slide for now.

"We should get looking for Ashley, who knows what they're planning on doing to her."

Ada gestured for him to go first out in the downpour, while she and the wolf followed on behind.

"After you," she smiled.

Making their way up the dirt path, they were met with another villager. He seemed harmless at first, until his head burst open and a weird looking parasite burst forth, swinging razor sharp tips their way.

"That's new," Leon frowned as Ada quickly shot the thing.

"Be careful. Who knows what this virus is capable of."

"Yeah," he nodded as they moved on to a strong flowing current. "Any idea's on how we're crossing this?"

"Well, you could always finish building the rest of the walkway or swim across?" she teased.

"Some help you are," he frowned.

"Here, lets make things easy for us both."

She aimed her gun at a suspended wooden box and shot the chain holding it. Thankfully the wire mess caught it in the right position it needed to be at.

"That'll work," he smiled as he jumped across to the next walkway to find he wasn't able to go any further.

He caught sight of two more boxes and shot them down, aiding in his path across.

"I've got this, you alright there?"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Of course, just pull the damn lever."

He climbed the ladder to now pull the lever, cutting the waterfall to show a cave entrance. Only now the way was clear, more villages made their appearance.

"Watch out!" he shouted to her as tools were thrown their way.

Ada dodged them with ease, shooting them in the head as easy as anything while the wolf tore open the rest of the villagers throats.

"You might wanna start looking out for yourself, handsome." She smiled as an axe brushed past his head.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time." He sighed.

"Come on," she gestured with her head as she then reloaded.

He followed her on through the cave this time, the wolf running on ahead to signal for danger if needs be. Thankfully they were safe. The only thing in there with them were a few bats, something that the wolf found amusing.

"After you," she gestured again.

He climbed down into the boat to then hold out his hand for her to take as she climbed down with him. The large wolf joining them to be on lookout again.

"I hope we find Ashley soon," he thought as Ada checked her ammo.

"We will," she reassured. "She has two special agents on the case."

"Yeah, your right." He smiled.

Though as he cut the engine to the boat and got out to head on out of the cave, what greeted them was...

"A trap, how thoughtful." Ada thought amused.

Leon took out his machine gun, ready for what was in store. The wolf snarled as the villagers quickly pulled a lever each to block their path.

"Somehow I'm getting a bad feeling about what's to come," Leon sighed as they watched as more of the villagers opened two large doors, while dragging thick heavy ropes.

"What ever it is, we'll take it."

"I wished I shared your enthusiasm."

"No enthusiasm, it's called wanting to live."

Quite soon the ground began to shake beneath their feet, the wolf was now howling as the villagers let go of the ropes. Something large was coming and it wasn't looking pretty. One of the doors was completely knocked off it's hinges, the other following as a giant humanoid figure emerged with an almighty roar. The villagers now started to panic, but were easily tossed aside like rag dolls, kicked, stomped on or crushed easily under the large creatures hand or foot.

"You sure we can take that thing?" Leon asked her as it's giant fist headed right for him.

He somersaulted back, thankfully missing it. Though it seemed the creature didn't take kindly to prey that eluded it so easily and roared at him.

"I stand by what I said, we can take it." Ada smiled sadistically as she fired at it.

The wolf was already attacking anything it could without getting hurt. Leon seemed to be the one used as bait as it seemed to be chasing him around the small fenced area, while Ada fired off a multitude of bullets to the back of it's head. Soon enough the thing couldn't take much more and dropped to one knee, cradling its head.

"Leon! Its back, quickly attack that thing!" Ada shouted to him.

He turned around to now see something burst free of the creatures back. Quickly climbing the large thing as if it were steps, he pulled out his knife to hack away at the parasite that had now exposed itself. But it wasn't long before the creature recovered to start clawing at it's back as the parasite ducked back into it's fleshy sanctuary.

"How long have we gotta keep that up for?" he frowned as he dropped to the floor.

The thing rose to full height again, shaking it's head to then set eyes on Leon again.

"Until we kill this thing," Ada shouted over the noise of her gun.

They kept up the assault, until Leon finally give the parasite the last few slashes it needed to finish it. The thing roared, clawed at its back, flailed its arms then fell forwards. Ada who was reloading at the time, hadn't seen Leon diving towards her as the thing came crashing down.

"You alright?" he asked, looking down on her.

She frowned in response.

"I was perfectly fine until you slammed me into the ground."

Leon looked back at the creature, seeing it would have missed her completely.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought it was falling your way."

He stood to help her to her feet, instead she ignored his gesture to sit up herself to then rub her head.

"Hey, you'd be complaining if I didn't save you."

"Lets just get to the girl," she sighed as she stood up to grab her fallen gun.

She turned to whistle for the wolf, who followed her under one of the gates which was slightly open now. Leon ducked under after her and the three of them headed over a makeshift walkway over to a church.

"Now to find Ashley and take her home," he sighed in relief as he pulled out his phone. "Hunnigan, we're at the church now. We should be leaving with Ashley in a matter of seconds."

"Alright," Hunnigan nodded. "Keep me posted and I'll have a helicopter inbound for your rescue."

Leon cut the call as Ada kicked the door to the church, it gave but not by much.

"Allow me," he smiled.

She stepped aside to allow him to kick in the door.

"My hero," she mocked as she stepped inside.

"Well I try," he smiled in return, following her inside. "Find anything?"

"No. You?"

"Nothing, wait."

"A puzzle? You sure you're up for this?"

He shrugged as he looked up, seeing the balcony with a control panel.

"The switches are up there," he pointed.

"Go on then," she gestured to him.

He sighed and headed up, he swung on the chandelier to get to the other side in which to get to the controls. All the while Ada watched.

"Any witty comments?" he asked, knowing she'd have something to say.

"Nothing, monkey man." She teased.

"Monkey man?" he frowned. "That the best you could come up with?"

"For now," she shrugged. "Just start this up, so I can get back and put my feet up."

"Alright, where to start." He thought to himself as he pressed one of the buttons.

Three lights came to life below him where Ada could see perfectly clear.

"So, what have we got?" he asked.

"Three lights that need matching up with the main one," she replied.

He pressed the button for the red light, switching it round.

"Again," Ada told him.

He pressed it again, moving the shapes around again.

"Blue," she now said.

He pressed the button for the blue shapes to change.

"Again," she lazily told him.

He pressed it again.

"Go on," she waved her hand.

He pressed it once again.

"One more."

He did it once more.

"Green."

He moved his hand to the green button and pressed it.

"No more."

"We good?"

"We're golden."

The lights merged to meet in the middle and the gates that blocked his path, allowed him entrance. Slowly turning the knob to the door, he opened it to find a young blonde inside.

"Ashley!"

"Don't come near me!" she cried out, throwing a plank of wood his way.

He dodged easily to then lower his gun to then holster it.

"Hey, take it easy."

"No! Get away!"

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My names Leon," he introduced himself to her as she sank down into the corner of the room.

"You have a way with the ladies, don't you?" a mocking voice teased once again.

Ashley looked over to the door to see a woman standing beside it.

"W-Who are you both?" she now asked, realising they looked nothing like the ones in the village.

"We're under the President's order to find and take you home."

"What!? My father?" she asked relieved at the mention of him.

"That's right and we aim to get you out of here. Now come with us."

"This is Ada. We've found the President's daughter." Ada now phoned in.

"Good going you two. I'll send a chopper over right away."

"Where's the extraction point?"

"There's another trail that will take you out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there."

"Got it. We're on our way."

"Chopper inbound?" Leon asked.

Ada nodded. "We should take the other trail out of the village, it's the extraction point beyond there."

"Alright, lets get outta here. Come on, Ashley."

"Right," she nodded.


End file.
